Return to Target
by SassySunshine-PlsReadProfile
Summary: This is the sequel to Black Friday. They're back with twelve new friends! But so are Vampmunk, Vampette, and Ian...HAPPY BLACK FRIDAY! CGI! This is a one-shot.


**Return to Target  
>by Chipettegirl10<strong>

One year ago they had the encounter. It was the encounter that almost destroyed them. Their lives had changed drastically since then. They had picked up twelve more friends along the way, and now they were returning to the place that their final (or most recent) battle had taken place, on the same day. It was again Black Friday, and the gang and their new friends were back at Target. Unknowingly, they were in for something more than Black Friday shopping.

Outside the store, like last year, every single parking spot in the lot was filled with a car, and some jerk had parked idiotically across four spaces. Dave grumbled to himself.

"I'd be surprised if his car is still in tact when he comes out."

The car pulled into a space someone just pulled out of, all the way in the back of the lot. Dave mumbled something incoherently under his breath and pushed open his car door, scratching the red Porsche next to them. "They'll get over it. They probably won't even notice," he hissed. He turned to his thirty-six "children" to go over the rules of going shopping here with them. He also had to explain things to his niece, Amy, his nephew, Toby, Toby's girlfriend, Julie, and Amy's boyfriend, Brendan. His wife (his girlfriend last time they were here), Claire, whom he had married in the spring after proposing in December on Christmas, stood by his side to back him up on what he was saying.

"I know most of you recall from last year what happened…," Claire said, to cue Dave. Dave nodded and went on. "…we had to face Ian…and one of you ALMOST turned away from us." He glanced down at Dylan, who sheepishly grinned and jammed his hands into his pockets.

"Honest mistake?" he murmured. Dave shook his head. "It was an honest mistake that almost got you all killed. In fact, I can't even recall how we even got you back on our side and won," he said. Alvin, also glaring at Dylan, stepped out in front of the group.

"I'll explain that. Well, Dylan and I had been arguing all day, and we were finally all surrounded by Ian and his little army of haters, and Vampmunk and Vampette. Then something happened where Chrissy had a sword, Vampette tackled her to the ground, and Vampmunk was supposed to catch the sword. Jeff and I attempted to but we just ended up crashing into each other and Dylan had caught the sword…," he said. "I know that much! Skip to the end!" Dave exclaimed. Alvin glared. "Alright, jeez Dave, don't have a heart attack over it…! So anyway, blah, blah, blah, there was the battle and then Chrissy knew vampire chipmunks could read thoughts but they didn't know that themselves but Dylan did before he got transformed so Chrissy and Dylan started mentally talking and then Chrissy shouts 'I love you' and kisses Dylan and the spell was broken and Chrissy took down everyone else," he finished. Dave, astounded that his red-clad son could remember that much just gaped at Alvin.

"Can we go in now?" Brittany asked. A car drove by right then, way closer to the group than it should have been. "Just like last year…," Dylan muttered. He glanced at the group, and then at the store where just last year his mistake nearly cost everyone their lives. "I am NOT doing THAT again…"

"Dave, let's go in before we get run over!" Chrissy begged, more like commanded. Dave and Claire led everyone inside the store, where a bunch of screaming shoppers already crowded much of it. "We need to split up again," Dave said. "So everyone get in a group of four like last year and GO…" Brittany, Alvin, Nicki, and Jeff dashed off someplace, while Jeanette, Simon, Leah, and Max ran in a different direction. Eleanor, Tammy, Theodore, and Scott headed off by their selves. Chrissy and Kira dragged Dylan and Derek with them, somewhere into the masses of people. Delilah, Serena, Luke, and Jason were darting off somewhere, as were Mabel, Tracy, Kevin, and Peter. Arabella and Larissa took the opportunity to go get lost somewhere, and Bruno and Chase followed right after them. Rebecca and Sabrina let themselves be led by Jonah and Mark. Tabitha and Megan ran off with Johnny and Eddie.

"So, now what do we do, Uncle Dave?" Amy asked. Dave gulped. "Ian's going to be here. He left the message on the answering machine this morning. He said we either face him here or everyone gets kidnapped and killed." "That twerp!" Amy cried. She was making mental arrangements for how she was going to make Ian's face look when she got done with him.

"We need to do something," Julie said. Dave sighed. "I really don't know. It ended up that everyone almost died last time…"

"That's because what's-their-names were with him last time!" Toby said, throwing his hands up. "You mean Vampmunk and Vampette. I think Ian still has them with him. And remember, also, last year there was a bunch of haters and a bunch of fans. We need to make sure that happens again," Dave said.

"Can I just kick the guy in the shin please?" Brendan asked. "He's getting on my nerves trying to hurt these guys!" Claire nodded in agreement. "That's true, but we can't let Ian get to us like last year…," she said. Dave heard someone clear their throat. The six turned to see shoppers waiting to get into the store. "Let's go before we're arrested!" Toby said, bolting off. Amy, Brendan, and Julie followed him. Dave and Claire ran off in a different direction.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so what will we do first?" Alvin asked. His group was walking around the bedding section. "I don't know," Brittany replied. Then Jeff had a great idea.<p>

"I've got it!" he said. He quickly turned to glance at all the shoppers around them. "Really? No one heard that?"

"Go on…," Nicki murmured, making a motion with her hand for him to continue. "Oh! Right! So, as I was saying, I've got an idea. We're going to stand behind these, scream 'pick me' at the top of our lungs, and push them to the ground. Then we duck behind something else as fast as we can," Jeff said. "What if we get caught?" Nicki asked. "Then…we run away as fast as we can and then we act like nothing happened at all, no questions asked," Jeff replied. Everyone nodded in agreement, and then scrambled up the racks to the big bags of bedding.

"Hmm…what should I get for my son?" a man murmured. He looked to be in his late 30's. He was clean-shaven and well in shape. He was looking at Thomas the Train bedding and Winnie the Pooh bedding. "Pick me! Pick me!" Alvin cried from behind the Thomas bedding. The man blinked. "Did I just hear bedding calling me?" He shook his head. "I'm going crazy…," he muttered. "PICK ME!" Brittany yelled behind the Pooh bedding. The man scratched his head. "What the f—" The man was cut off when the Thomas bedding started to slide forward. Then, so did the Pooh bedding!

"GHOSTS!" the man yelled. He started running, just as the two sets of bedding hit the floor. A mother grabbed both bags.

"PERFECT FOR THE TWINS!" she yelled crazily, running off. Alvin, Jeff, Brittany, and Nicki poked their heads out. "That lady is seriously messed up…," Alvin said. "Tell me about it," Brittany agreed. The group heard someone clear their throat right then and they looked up to see a tall man standing in front of them. "Um…who are you?" Nicki asked sudden fear evident in her voice. "Boss told me I couldn't say…," the dark-skinned man replied. "Boss…?" Jeff whispered. Something suddenly clicked in his brain.

* * *

><p>Simon was reading the titles of the Wii games. There was Mario Kart, Super Mario Galaxy, Kirby, Wii Sports Resort, and much more.<p>

"Now I understand why every time we go to Target, he comes here automatically," he said. He glanced over to the trial stations, where Jeanette and Leah had decided to give it a go on Mario Kart.

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT, LEAH!" Jeanette suddenly shouted. She drove right past Leah, into fourth place. Leah ended up coming in sixth.

"Why are these games so hard?" Leah murmured. Jeanette shrugged. "I guess it's just more challenging that way," she said. She smirked. "I've never been that good before." Now, Simon had never seen Jeanette smirk in such a way, or take a racing game so seriously before. He was falling entranced to her. Her glasses, her hair, her eyes…it was all just perfect to him. He didn't get why nobody else thought Jeanette was beautiful. He always did, and she had a beautiful spirit as well. He was suddenly snapped from his thoughts when Max screamed.

"HOLY MUNK!" he cried. There, on the wall right before him, was a camera, aimed at the four chipmunks. "What the heck?" Simon whispered, touching the sleek, black surface of the camera. "I wonder whose this is," Leah said. "Whosever camera it is, it was set up precisely to watch US. That in itself is already suspicious," Simon said matter-of-factly. "It seems like someone knows we're here…," Jeanette whispered. Simon protectively wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry, Netta," he said. "Hmm. I think someone said that last year," Jeanette said. "Then look what happened!"

"The camera's moving to look at just Simon now…," Leah said, pointing toward the shiny lens. Simon backed up. "This is freaky…," he said. "OH MY GOSH. I THINK I KNOW WHY IT'S DOING THAT!" Max yelled. All of a sudden, there was a shadow looming over them.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why this Barbie looks like a Liv Doll and this one doesn't…," Eleanor mumbled, poking a Barbie doll box. Then she looked over to a Liv Doll box. "Hmm…the heads are bigger, and the ankles and wrists move…"<p>

"Tell me again why we're in the doll section!" Scott complained, kicking a box to the floor. Realizing quickly what he did, he ducked behind another box. "I hate this place," he said.

"Come on guys!" Theodore said cheerfully, looking at the back of each box. "At least we have a hiding spot!" Then he spotted some more Barbies. "HEY LOOK! BEACH FUN BARBIE!" Scott smacked his forehead. "Theodore, no!"

"We should get him out of here," Tammy whispered to Eleanor. Eleanor nodded. "Oh Theodore!" she chirped to her counterpart. "We're going inside the big rack of bouncy balls!" Theodore shoved the Barbie box to the floor. "I LOVE THOSE!" he yelled. Shoppers everywhere froze. "Oh no…Jeanette told me this happened to her last year…," Eleanor muttered.

The four remained silent, and then the store just started buzzing again. "Okay, that was really close…," Tammy said. The group started making their way toward the bouncy balls when the aisle was suddenly quiet. "Something's wrong…," Eleanor said, peeking out. There was only a tall, dark man standing in front of the box they were behind. "Munks!" Theodore and Scott cried.

* * *

><p>"Weren't we in this section last year?" Dylan asked Chrissy as soon as he realized where they were. They were in the girls' clothing section again. Chrissy was looking at the D-Signed outfits from the Cece and Rocky collection, therefore she ignored Dylan completely. Dylan tapped Chrissy on the shoulder, and that took her by surprise.<p>

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?" she screamed loudly, throwing Dylan to the floor below. The poor chipmunk who was taken by surprise glared up at her. "Why are we here again? Weren't we here last year?" he repeated. Chrissy grinned. "Oh! Kira and I just didn't want to be in the boys' section!" she responded, grinning cheekily. "You're really annoying, ya know that?" Dylan retorted to her, pushing himself off the ground. Chrissy scoffed. "Hmm, whatever," Dylan said.

"Hey, look. What's this doing here?" Kira piped up. There was a little RC car with a camera driving right at them.

"This doesn't look too safe," Derek observed. He poked the car, and it immediately turned to him. Then it started taking in the surroundings. "It's trying to see where we are, I think," Kira said. She kicked the car, and the car started driving right at her. Now, it was a big Lightning McQueen RC car, and it was chasing after a small chipmunk. Dylan and Derek jumped onto the clothing shelf, leaving Chrissy and Kira on the ground. There was a glint of suspicion in Chrissy's eye. She jumped onto the rack, and then down onto the car, landing perfectly on top right as it drove by. She ripped out the camera. "This looks awfully familiar…"

* * *

><p>Dave and Claire were walking through the Lego aisle, looking for a gift for Toby that was other than video games. He had enough of those already. He spotted a few of the kiddie Legos – the giant four-inch-tall building blocks that come in really bright colors. "What about these?" he suggested, holding up the plastic bag. The blocks crashed together inside. Just as Claire opened her mouth to speak, one of the mothers in the aisle ran by and took the blocks from Dave's hands.<p>

"THIS IS PERFECT FOR JIMMY!" she screamed loudly, darting out of the aisle. Dave and Claire were dumbfounded. "What the he—" "LANGUAGE DAVE!" Claire snapped suddenly, eyeing her husband. Dave backed off a bit. "I was only going to say 'what the heck.'"

* * *

><p>"I seriously do NOT get Sabrina," Serena was saying. Serena, Delilah, Luke, and Jason were hiding in the section where the school supplies were in August. Now there were ornaments and other things were the boxes of colored pencils and erasers and pencil sharpeners were. A myriad of shoppers were there, all fighting over things. The most fought-over items were the white and pink synthetic small Christmas trees.<p>

"And you don't get her why?" Luke asked, glancing over at his counterpart. "I just don't!" Serena exclaimed. She quickly looked around to make sure no one heard her. Then she leaned in. "She acts like we're best friends, and she keeps asking if I'm close to Simon. She's just creepy and thinks that just because our names rhyme we're supposed to do everything together…and she's dragging along Rebecca everywhere and she expects me to be excited. She doesn't like you, by the way, Delilah," she whispered.

"Everything you need to not get someone is right there," Delilah said. She scoffed. "Who doesn't like ME?" Everyone else shook their heads.

"No one," Jason answered. Then he thought. "Well, actually, one other person besides them doesn't like you…" "WHO?" Delilah exclaimed, grabbing her boyfriend by the collar of his sweatshirt. Their noses were touching. "Would now be a bad time to kiss you?" Jason asked, trying to change the subject. Delilah's glare was getting to him. "ALRIGHT FINE! It's actually TWO PEOPLE!" he shouted.

_"Two? _Jason William Seville, tell me who these people are RIGHT NOW!" Delilah said. Jason, getting really nervous under Delilah's intense stare, finally gave in. "It's Jonah and Mark…" Delilah instantly let go of Jason's sweatshirt. "Those liars…," she growled. Jason raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me…what do you mean?" he asked. Serena and Luke nodded. "Yeah, we're lost," Luke piped up.

"Well, it was Spanish class two weeks ago. It was seventh period, and the rest of you guys weren't in my class. I was randomly paired with them to do a Spanish skit in front of the class, and we had to present it at the end of the period. Well, they were all like, 'Oh! We have such a great partner! I wouldn't want to be paired with anyone else!' and they said that they would go out with me if I didn't have a boyfriend—" "HOLY MUNK THOSE IDIOTS SAID THAT?" Jason yelled. "You didn't let me finish," Delilah said. "I told them that that was really sweet and there was no chance and they were all okay about it but they were still flirting with me…" "And then they got all mad when they saw you go up and kiss Jason so they tried to flirt with Jeanette and Leah," Serena interrupted, finishing off Delilah's story.

Delilah glared. "Yes. That's exactly how it ends." "I was there!" Serena said proudly. Delilah shoved her best friend into a box of ornaments. "MUNKS!" Serena cried. "THAT HURT DELILAH!" Delilah smirked. "Next time don't finish off my sto-ryyyyyy!" Serena's paw popped out of the box and dragged Delilah in with her. Luke and Jason peered inside the box, where the girls had disappeared underneath the ornaments. They could still hear their scuffling. "Should we go in and get them?" Jason asked. Luke shrugged. "I dunno."

"I think I will," a voice said behind them. When the boys looked up, they were scared speechless.

* * *

><p>"I'm. So. BORED," Kevin said, banging his head on a baseball bat. He was hiding behind boxes of soccer balls and other things in the sports section with Peter, Tracy, and Mabel, and watching the girls shop for new sports equipment was more boring than watching paint dry. "Can we leave now?" Kevin asked finally.<p>

"Nope. I need to find kneepads for basketball," Mabel replied, not even bothering to look at Kevin. Kevin groaned loudly. "CAN WE GO NOW?" he repeated. He was becoming tense, as was Peter.

"I'm with Kevin," he said, "LET'S LEAVE AND GO GET SOME VIDEO GAMES." Tracy and Mabel finally turned to fully face their counterparts, and they did not seem happy about being distracted from their sports work.

"Can you guys just _please_ let us look for like, ten more minutes? We'll go look at the video games afterward, WE PROMISE!" Tracy said. She had a pleading look in her eye, and she knew for a fact that that was what Peter loved the most about her. She eyed her dark-yellow-clad counterpart. Peter's heart began to melt at his crush's face. "Oh…FINE," he said. "Peter!" Kevin exclaimed. Peter smacked himself. "Her eyes get me every time!" he said. Kevin smacked his forehead. "Peter, Peter, Peter, what will we do with you?" he asked. "If you keep looking at a woman's eyes whenever she wants something and you give in, she will manipulate you for the rest of your little life."

Peter gasped. "Really?" "No, she won't," Tracy snapped. "Kevin, stop filling his head with lies," Mabel commanded. "Sorry," Kevin replied. "Now, we're all done, so let's go get those video games," Tracy said.

"You're not going anywhere," a voice said. The four turned to face the source of the voice, and it was the last thing they all saw before blacking out.

* * *

><p>"ALVIN, ALVIN, ALVIN! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER TALK ABOUT!" Bruno snapped to Arabella. Arabella whipped around to face Bruno.<p>

"Well all you ever talk about is Brittany! Oh, Brittany's perfect. Oh, she'd make the perfect girlfriend!" she shouted back. Bruno glared. He was getting irritated. "I do _NOT_ love Brittany, I'll tell you that. You're just making that up so you'll have a comeback," he said. Arabella glared back. "Humph, well!" she said. Bruno smirked. "Face it Arabella, it's never going to happen and you should give up now before your dreams get shattered later," he said. Arabella glared at her ex-boyfriend and gave a low growl. She pointed a menacing finger in his direction. She stomped up to him. "You betta wipe that stupid smirk off ya face or Imma smack it off you myself," she snarled.

Bruno continued to smirk. "Ooh, I'm so scared of my ex-girlfriend," he joked. But Arabella's glare grew darker, and he finally backed off. "Gosh…," he muttered. "Sorry…"

"Arabella, why are you hatin' on my main man?" Chase asked, crossing his arms. He was leaning on a clothing rack in the boys' section. They could hear screaming coming from the girls' section, but Arabella and Larissa were scaring Bruno and Chase, so they decided (in favor of the girls) not to go.

"Don't go all street on us. That's something idiots do, idiot," Larissa snapped. Chase glared at her. "Now you don't be tellin' me what to do, I make ma own decisions, if you feel me, woman!" he said. "Chase, I'm sad to agree with them, but it's a bit annoying," Bruno said. Chase sighed. "Okay, fine," he murmured, sitting down on a red sweater vest. As soon as he sat down the shirt was yanked into the air. "WHO THE HE—" "Language, Chase!" Larissa reminded. Chase crossed his arms. "I was only going to say 'heck' if you would let me finish," he said. He looked up at the tall man grabbing the shirt. Chase's claws were stuck to it, therefore, he couldn't move, but only yell.

"HEY MAN, WHAT YOU DOIN' WIT ME?" he yelled.

"You don't live in the ghetto, so shut up," the man responded. Chase was suddenly fearful. "How do you know that?" he asked. The man snorted. "You don't know who I am, but boss has taught me perfectly well who you rodents are," he said. "Boss?" Chase mumbled. Bruno glared at the man. "Put him down, NOW!" he shouted up. The man grabbed Chase, Larissa, and Arabella by the tails. "PUT US _DOWN!" _Arabella demanded. "I HAVE REALLY SHARP CLAWS HERE AND I WILL HAVE NO REGRETS WHEN THEY SHRED YOUR FACE INTO BLOODIED LEATHER STRIPS!" The man just smirked. "You think you're dangerous? Please, when Boss will be done, you'll all be dead or in critical condition in a local animal hospital, where they'll be forced to do nothing but PUT YOU TO SLEEP…," he snarled, grinning demonically down at the chipmunks in his fist. Bruno protectively put an arm around Arabella, who shrugged it off. Larissa just glared at Chase when he tried to reach up to her, hissing her name.

* * *

><p>Sabrina was sitting underneath an overturned bucket in the area at the front of the store, with little bins of small, miscellaneous items. In the bucket next to her, her best friend Rebecca was hiding from the crowds of Black Friday, trying not to draw attention. Mark and Jonah were hiding in reindeer oven mitts that some customer had returned from last year's Black Friday sale.<p>

"I wonder if Simon likes me," Sabrina muttered. Then she looked over to the oven mitt where Jonah's head was peeking out. "I wonder if Jonah likes me…," she whispered. Sabrina was not willing to admit that she didn't actually like Simon, but she liked Jonah. She was staging the entire thing with Simon because Rebecca, Larissa, Megan, Tabitha, and Arabella were insisting that she and her sisters could get the chipmunks, while Larissa, Rebecca, and Megan could get the chipmunks' best friends, and they could double-date. They just had to get the Chipettes and _their_ best friends out of the way first. Sabrina was trying, trying _so hard_ to please them, but she just loved Jonah instead. She knew Jonah was hurt by all of this, and that's why one day he and Mark were flirting with Delilah, and then Leah and Jeanette. And Sabrina's entire "bubbly fan-girl" cover around everyone was not working. She already knew Serena was getting suspicious of something, just because Sabrina was happy their names rhymed. Well, that was Rebecca's idea. Now, Sabrina looked over at Jonah and sighed dreamily. He was cleaning his glasses on his sweatshirt.

"SABRINA!" Rebecca shouted. Sabrina jumped. The bucket she was in crashed to the floor. It made a loud noise that went unheard due to all the unnecessary screaming of the shoppers around. Sabrina made sure not to get stepped on, and climbed the bins back up to her best friend. "What?" she hissed. "I didn't exactly enjoy that fall, thank you very much!" Rebecca grinned innocently. "Sorry. But, um, anyway, I have a confession to make," she said. "You like Simon _and_ Max so you can have both?" Sabrina blurted. Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no? I was going to say that I didn't like either of them and I was just doing it to please you. I really like Mark, and I hope that's alright. Don't be mad at me!" she said. "Oh…well…I don't really like them either. I actually…I actually like J-Jonah," Sabrina stammered.

"What?" Jonah asked, hearing his name. Mark looked up, too.

"HUH?"

That was the last thing they heard before they blacked out.

* * *

><p>Tabitha was groaning for the nineteenth time as Eddie glanced over all the bikes. She was starting to get annoyed by it, and the fact that those bikes were for human adults and they were tiny chipmunks. She rolled her eyes and finally scoffed.<p>

"Eddie!" she snapped. Eddie's small head turned in her direction. Eddie gasped when he saw her annoyed expression on her face and immediately looked away. "Eddie!" Tabitha repeated, grabbing her counterpart. When Eddie finally faced her, she started talking again. "Those bikes are far too big for us and you're holding us up," she said.

"Well _sor-ry_ that I don't waste my time gawking at myself in the mirror because I slathered make up on animal fur like some human with actual skin and then going out into a party and showing off how bad it looks," Eddie retorted, immediately regretting it. If Tabitha was good at two things, it would be comebacks and ripping you to shreds of blood-matted fur. Eddie backed up slightly, knocking into a bike. The bike tipped over, into the next bike, and so forth, like dominos.

"AHHH!" Megan cried on the other end of the bike rack. She was sitting in one of the baskets when the bike tipped over. Johnny, luckily, was right there in time to catch his crush, who didn't like him back.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Megan brushed dirt from her skirt and then looked back up at him. "I'm _fine._ Don't bother me," she snarled, sashaying away from him before he could say another word. Johnny narrowed his eyes. "You will fall for me one day," he said. "I just know you will. Scott. Isn't. Worth it. He's with someone else who deserves him more than you do. You deserve me."

Then a shadow loomed over him. "GUYS!" he yelled, just as a trash bag came down over his head. There were small breathing holes in the top of the bag. Tabitha, Megan, and Eddie all glanced over and gasped. "JOHNNY!" Eddie yelled, bolting toward the man. That didn't end well…

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, Toby. We're not here to buy for you…yet…we're here to buy for others and mainly, protect the chipmunks from Ian," Amy explained as they walked through the aisles of Target. Toby was only half-listening, still looking over all the video game titles.<p>

"Didn't Simon's group come here?" Julie said suddenly, silencing everyone. They all looked around, but Simon's group was nowhere in sight. "Where do you think they are?" Brendan murmured to the rest of the group. Everyone else shrugged. Then Amy's eyes widened. "Ho-ly-munk. I know where they are." And then the store went in lockdown, and an announcement came over the speaker system.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the store was completely emptied out everywhere except in the girls' clothing section, where all the haters and fans were gathered. The haters had the fans tied up. Then the chipmunk gang, all stuffed in one bag, were dumped out. Their wrists were tied together behind their backs as they all came forward. Dave, Claire, Toby, Julie, Amy, and Brendan were just arriving. Then, someone strode out from the shadows, with two little minions at either side.<p>

"Hello," Ian said nastily, grinning down at the thirty-six chipmunks at his feet. The chipmunks all glared up at him. They weren't too pleased with his appearance at Target, just like last year, and they weren't too keen on the idea of fighting him, either.

"We're back," Vampette sang, smirking at them. Simon could be heard gulping in the dead-silent retail store. Alvin glared over at Vampmunk, who had an arm slung around Vampette protectively. Just last year, Vampette loved Simon and Vampmunk loved Brittany.

"Ready to face us?" Vampmunk asked, pounding his fist into the palm of his other hand. He then looked over the twelve new chipmunks. "Who are they?" he demanded, pointing in their direction. "They," Alvin snarled back to the vampire chipmunk, "are our new friends. So they don't know what happened last year, whatsoever." A smile spread across Vampmunk's face. Vampette's face was just the same way. "Let's show them…," Vampmunk murmured, taking a running start at Bruno. Bruno ducked, and Vampmunk flew over his head. Vampette glared at him. "Just who do you think you are, ducking like that?" she asked, pointing her staff's orb in Bruno's direction. Bruno's eyes widened as he backed up a bit. "B-B-B-Br-Bruno," he stammered. "Well Bruno!" Vampette said, her voice getting suddenly loud. Bruno jumped a bit. "You don't know how things work around here!" Vampette shouted.

"So," Ian said, silencing everyone. "You picked Target, Dave." "What?" Alvin asked, stumbling a bit. He looked up at Ian and Dave. "D-Dave? You p-picked T-T-Target? W-What does th-that mean?" he stuttered. Dave sighed. "Listen, guys," he said, looking down at everyone. "Ian…well, he set this up…," he said. "WHAT?" Brittany screeched. "I'm not done…," Dave murmured, hanging his head. "He said either battle him here today…or he'd kidnap and kill all of you…" "But I lied. I'd still kill you here," Ian said, smirking. Dave's head shot up, and he whirled around to face Ian. "But you said they'd be spared if they fought you here!" he shouted. Ian grinned evilly. "I never said they had to win," the bald-headed man muttered. "Great! We're going to die!" Simon exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you guys…," Dave said. "WELL NOW WE'RE GONNA GET KILLED!" Arabella snapped. Ian nodded. "She seems to be smart enough to understand that. Get over it, life is over. Our lives aren't really that long anyway," he said. Theodore glared. "Can you think of anything that's longer?" he snapped. Ian ignored him. "So, who's first to die?" he muttered. Vampette and Vampmunk shoved Alvin forward. He stumbled and fell before Ian, who was grinning down at him. "So, Playa Seville is up first," he said. Alvin glared. "I'd like to let you know that I've had a steady girlfriend since six months before LAST Black Friday, okay? So I'm no Playa, man!" he shouted up to Ian. Ian picked him up by his tail. The ropes around Alvin's wrist slid off. "Hey! PUT ME DOWN!" Alvin yelled. Ian dropped him. Alvin landed hard on his back. "Ow!" he cried. Brittany jolted forward, trying to reach out to her boyfriend. Vampmunk and Vampette pushed her back. "He's going to be on our side, so shut up," Vampette snarled. Brittany was deeply afraid of the two vampire chipmunks, so she shut her mouth right on command.

Alvin was lying on the floor by now, moaning in pain. His vision was becoming fuzzy. "Brittany," he moaned weakly, reaching a jittery hand up to her. Brittany broke free of the vampire chipmunks' grips and kneeled by her counterpart. "Alvin!" she cried. The auburn-furred chipette then slowly turned to glare murderously at the vampire bystanders. "You two did this, and you're going to pay," she growled. Vampette returned her glare. "Listen here, Bratty Brittany. Alvin is coming to OUR side and there's nothing you can do about it," she snarled back. Brittany was taken aback by this and suddenly, her fear vanished as she punched the dark chipette in the face. "SCATTER!" Chrissy cried. Everyone undid their ropes and darted somewhere into the store.

"Dang it!" Ian shouted. He turned to Dave. "You're going to pay for this Seville!" he said. Dave glared. "Me? All I did was bring them here like you asked! I didn't do anything also wrong! It's _your _fault and those vampire chipmunks' fault for them getting away!" Dave shouted at him. Vampmunk and Vampette snarled down below, and Dave glanced at them. "I'm gonna walk away now…" Dave ran off, followed by Claire. Ian chased after. Then it went silent.

"Well," Amy started, making all the fans and haters look at her, "we can either be untied and have fun being chased before we die or we can die now." The haters untied them, and the fans ran.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

Alvin opened his eyes. Brittany was kneeling by his side, whispering his name in his ear. The blue-eyed chipette perked up once she noticed her counterpart was awake. "Britt? W-Where am I? W-What happened? Last I remember, Ian was hanging me by my tail," Alvin said. "Well, your last memory was correct. You told him to put you down, so he dropped you on your back, and you also hit your head…we all scattered…and I brought you here," Brittany replied. Alvin looked at her. "_You_ brought me here? I wasn't heavy? Y-You actually did that?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, I did. Now, umm, we have to be pretty quiet. There are haters EVERYWHERE and Vampmunk, Vampette, and Ian are still a huge threat," she said. Alvin nodded. Then it went silent. In the heat of the moment, Alvin took Brittany's paw. Brittany glanced at him. "Alv—" Alvin kissed her. Brittany kissed back. They embraced each other in a hug, neither one letting go. Then someone above them cleared their throat. It was Arabella, sitting atop the shelf. "What are you doing here?" Brittany asked, annoyed that Arabella of all people interrupted them. Arabella grinned down. "I wanted to know if Alvin's alright!" she said, jumping down next to them. "So are you alright, Alvie?" she asked flirtatiously, fingers dancing underneath Alvin's chin. Alvin removed her paw. "Arabella, stop it." Alvin knew for a fact that Arabella liked him; a _lot. _In his opinion she should be interested in Bruno, not him. He noticed how Bruno looked at her when she tried flirting with him the other day. Hurt was truly evident in his eyes, the kind of hurt that never goes away. And besides: _he liked Brittany._

"Alvin," Brittany murmured, glancing behind him. Alvin turned around and was faced with Bruno. "B-Bruno…hi…," Alvin said. Arabella looked on disgustedly at her true counterpart. "What do you WANT, Bruno?" she asked. Bruno sighed. "Arabella come on! He's not worth it! No offence or anything!" he said. Alvin raised his paws. "None taken." Arabella stomped her foot. "Why?" she asked, facing Bruno. Alvin and Brittany took the opportunity to run away then. "Goodness," Alvin muttered as they were running. "Arabella's such a stalker!" Brittany nodded. "Tell me about it. She's always all over you," she said, agreeing. "I just don't get it. I mean, can't she understand I have a girlfriend already?" Alvin went on. Then a whirl of dark clouds stopped them in their tracks. Vampette was at the top of the display, cackling. "Well, well, well! I'm a second away from kidnapping my first two escaped chipmunks," she said. Alvin jumped in front of Brittany. "Don't hurt her!" he shouted up to Vampette. Vampette cackled again. "Like I'd listen to you," she said, smirking. Alvin narrowed his eyes. "I'm the one you want and you know it," he said. Vampette raised an eyebrow. "I don't play mind games, Playa Seville. Everyone knows that," she said. "That's a lie!" Brittany snapped from behind Alvin. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Brittany, listen here. Alvin's been lying to you on how he feels about Arabella," Vampette said, switching the subject. "Have not!" Alvin shouted. "I'd never hurt Brittany like that and you KNOW it! You're playing a mind game right now, trying to get inside her head!" Vampette smirked. "Am I? Brittany, who do you believe? Your cheater boyfriend, Playa Seville, or me?" Vampette asked. Brittany looked to Vampette, then Alvin, and then back to Vampette, and finally back to Alvin. "I believe Alvin. He'd never hurt me," Brittany said. "It's sad to see you side with a liar," Vampette said. "Brittany, don't believe a word she says; I'd never, _ever_ hurt you," Alvin pleaded, his amber eyes shining with honesty. "I wouldn't believe her if my life depended on it. Which…come to think of it…it might," Brittany said.

Alvin was about to nod when an invisible force knocked him over. "ALVIN!" Brittany shouted. Vampmunk appeared behind Brittany and clamped his paw over her mouth, silencing her completely. Alvin, not completely taken out by the blow, looked up to see the black-clad chipmunk about to knock out Brittany with dark lightning. "BRITTANY MOVE!" he shouted, knocking his counterpart out of the way. Vampmunk was completely shocked by this, but hit Alvin anyway. Alvin groaned. "AGH…" He fell to the floor. Brittany looked at Vampmunk, then back at her unconscious counterpart. "VAMPMUNK! HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled. In a moment of pure fury and rage, the chipette took a running start at Vampmunk, who threw a dark energy ball at her. She hissed. "Come and get me…" The ball sailed over her head. Vampmunk was beginning to get infuriated with Brittany's persistence. "Just let me hit you!" he said. "Last year you loved me and now you wanna hit me? Make up your mind, idiot!" Brittany spat. Vampmunk gave a deep, low growl in reply. He lunged at Brittany and he had her pinned down immediately. Brittany struggled in his grip, grunting with each move. "Let…me…go!" she snarled. Vampmunk just laughed. "Britt, don't you see I'm still madly in love with you?" he asked, smirking. He leaned in to kiss her when she smacked him with her tail. Vampmunk turned away from Brittany's face, all focus lost.

Brittany shot up, causing Vampmunk to topple over. "WHOA!" he yelled. Brittany immediately smacked Alvin across the face to wake him up. He shot up. "What's going on?" he shouted. Brittany grabbed his wrist. "Just run, NOW." Alvin was still confused on the whole thing, but followed Brittany's orders. He looked back, and then could see why. The dark chipmunk was standing up, _watching_ them get away. "I've got a bad feeling about this…," Alvin muttered.

* * *

><p>Simon looked down. "Netta!" he shouted. Jeanette was on the floor, motionless. They had been climbing the shelves when Vampette had appeared. She had grabbed Jeanette and held her by the collar, dangling her over the floor, while she was being choked by that. Then she had dropped Jeanette. Finally, she disappeared, saying she needed to mess with others.<p>

Simon made his way down the empty shelves to his crush, which was a step away from being his girlfriend. "Netta!" he repeated. He moved hair out of her face. "Jeanette, please get up…please…," he begged. Jeanette was still motionless. Simon's smile disappeared. "No…you…you can't be dead! You can't!" he shouted. "Jeanette, I-I-I never got to t-t-tell you I l-loved y-you…" "S-Simon…" Simon's eyes widened and he glanced down at a stirring Jeanette. "JEANETTE!" Simon shouted. Jeanette moaned. "I ache all over…I'm really dizzy…," she said. Jeanette's head hit the floor again. "No, Netta, stay with me," Simon said, sitting her upright. "Dark spots are coming across my vision…I'm really tired…," Jeanette mumbled. Simon's eyes went wide. "No, Jeanette! Don't die!" Jeanette groaned. "S-Simon…" "Jeanette, I love you!" Simon exclaimed. He kissed her. When he pulled away, Jeanette was shocked. "Simon…I love you…too…" Simon held her close. "Netta, please don't leave me…" Jeanette hugged Simon. Her energy slowly returned, being held in love's embrace.

Then there was cackling behind them. The new couple turned around to see Vampette _and_ Vampmunk had both returned. Jeanette jumped behind Simon and clung to his arm. "What do you want now?" Simon growled to the dark pair. "We want Jeanette," Vampmunk hissed. Simon immediately hugged Jeanette. "You can't hurt her," he said. "Oh, can't I?" Vampette snarled. "I did once and I'm not afraid to do it again." Jeanette whimpered behind Simon. "I'm terrified," she whispered. Simon grabbed her paw. "I almost lost you once, I'm not losing you again," he whispered back. "Aw, nerds in love. Who would break up such a sweet moment?" Vampmunk said, faking a sad sigh. Then a smirk spread over his face. "Oh, wait. I WOULD!" He shot a ball of dark energy at Simon, hitting him square in the chest. Simon fell to the ground, groaning in pain. "SIMON!" Jeanette screamed. She backed up, all the way to the back of the shelf. She was now faced with Vampmunk and Vampette, and Vampmunk's fangs caught the light at a terrifyingly real angle. "P-P-Please don't hurt m-me," Jeanette pleaded. Behind Vampmunk and Vampette, Simon was slowly peeling himself off the ground when he saw Vampmunk about to bite Jeanette's neck.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he yelled. Vampmunk grabbed Jeanette. "Oh yeah? And what if I don't?" he taunted. Jeanette was glaring at Vampmunk, but was scared nonetheless. "I'll take you down!" Simon threatened. He was noticeably shaking, eliminating any fear Vampmunk had of him. "Make a move on me and I'll kill your precious girlfriend," Vampmunk growled slyly. "No!" Simon shouted. "Don't hurt her! We all know I'm the one you want!" Vampette glared. "Dang, he's right…," she muttered. Vampmunk pushed Jeanette to the floor. "Hey!" Jeanette cried as her back hit the cold tile. "I'm a girl! Be nice!" Vampmunk didn't even pay her mind as he slowly walked up to Simon, smirking devilishly. "It's true. You're the one we want, Si. It's time for you to go down," he said.

"That's what you think…," Simon whispered. Jeanette gazed in amazement as Simon began to beat down Vampmunk, each throwing punches. But then the battle shifted. Vampmunk started to choke Simon to the ground. "PUT HIM DOWN!" Jeanette screamed. Vampmunk turned to her, a murderous look in the eyes. "I'm almost done," he growled to her. "Help," Simon rasped from Vampmunk's hold. Jeanette gaped. "You're hurting him!" she shouted. "No!" Vampmunk grunted. "I'M KILLING HIM!" "Netta, save your self…," Simon muttered. Jeanette, in a moment of panic and fury, jumped on Vampmunk and tackled him to the ground, pinning him there. His grip on Simon was broken. Simon glanced up slowly, letting the oxygen return to his head. He watched Jeanette pin down his attacker.

"Netta…," he murmured. Jeanette got off of Vampmunk to help Simon up. "Good…you're not dead…," she whispered, jumping into his arms. Vampmunk got up behind them. "You two haven't seen the last of us…," he snapped. He and Vampette flashed out. "Well…um…," Jeanette mumbled. Simon kissed her.

* * *

><p>Theodore and Eleanor were perched atop a shelf in the toy section, high up enough so nobody, except someone really tall, could see them andor reach them if they tried to grab them. "It's so peaceful up here," Eleanor said, looking down at the store below. Theodore nodded in agreement. "While everyone else is running about, we can relax together," he said. Eleanor's ears perked up at the word "together." "Together as in j-j-just the t-two of us?" she asked. Theodore nodded. "Of course! Who else would I sit here with?" Eleanor's small grin slowly faded, turning into a frown. "W-Well…Tabitha's been kind of pushing me around saying that you love her and not me…and I almost broke my arm because of her shoving me into the sink the other day," she responded. Theodore raised an eyebrow. "She told me you tripped…," he muttered. "Well she's a liar who is ignoring the fact that Eddie is completely in love with her. He even told me they were both madly in love and dating…and then she took one look at you, Rock Star Chipmunk Theodore, and dumped him," Eleanor interrupted. "I ruined Eddie's life," Theodore whispered, a sudden pang of guilt hitting him. "It wasn't all you," Eleanor said politely. "It was mostly Tabitha's inability to spot true love even if it hit her in the face. You didn't do anything except be yourself."

Theodore smiled. "Thanks Eleanor," he said. "It was no problem, Theo," Eleanor replied. Theodore smiled at his blonde-haired crush. "Um…Ellie…I have something I need to ask you," he said shyly. Eleanor looked up. "Yeah? What is it?" Theodore took Eleanor's hand. "Ellie…I've admired you for a long, long time. I have since I first saw you at West Eastman the first day you enrolled there. I wanted to warn you about Ian…something told me you'd believe me…I wish I had. Singing with you was just amazing. Your voice is like a choir of angels…you are the sweetest girl I've ever met…you're the best baker I know, and…Eleanor…," he said. Eleanor started to blush a deep scarlet color. "Y-You really think so?" she whispered. Theodore nodded. "I know so. Eleanor…would you…would…would you be my—"

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!"

The green-clad pair looked up to see Vampette and Vampmunk standing before them. "V-Vampmunk! V-Vampette!" Eleanor cried. Theodore glared at the dark chipmunks. "You're interrupting a very important moment here. This is the WORST possible time you could show up," he said. Vampmunk walked up to Theodore and shoved him down. "What are you gonna do about it, fatty ratty?" he snarled to the green-wearing chipmunk. Eleanor put her hands on her hips. "Don't mess around with him!" she shouted. Vampette smirked at Eleanor. "And why shouldn't we?" she asked nastily. "Don't mess with me!" Eleanor said, poking the dark chipette in the chest. "I have a lot of Brittany in me and you don't want that to show!"

"Uh-huh, you of all people could take me down," Vampette said. Then Eleanor punched her square in the face, right on the nose, causing it to bleed. "OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" Vampette yelled, kicking Eleanor in the stomach. Eleanor skidded across the floor, pain written all over her face. "I…I warned you…," she grunted. Vampette approached her, ready to strike again. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Theodore yelled. He got off the floor, and then was just tackled back down again by Vampmunk. "GET OFF OF ME!" Theodore yelled. He got up in a way that threw Vampmunk off his back so he could take down Vampette. He jumped on her back, much to Eleanor's amazement. He was never, ever this brave! Vampette was actually losing. That's when Vampette snapped her fingers, and she and Vampmunk vanished. "Eleanor, like I was trying to ask earlier…would you…be my…my…m-my…g-g-g-girlfriend?" Theodore stuttered. Eleanor nodded, and then tackled Theodore into a hug. Their lips crashed together.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor were all tied up in the girls' clothing section, with nobody else there except for Ian. "Let us go!" Alvin shouted, narrowing his eyes at the bald man. Ian grinned slyly at the six chipmunks in front of him. "Guess what guys? I finally get to KILL YOU for ruining my career! Isn't that fun?" he said. "No!" Brittany cried. "Some of us just got girlfriends," Simon said. Theodore nodded in agreement. "No one cares," Ian retorted. "I do! My little brothers JUST got the girls of their dreams and you wanna kill 'em!" Alvin shot back. "Yeah! And my little sisters just got boyfriends! You'd at least think you'd let them live a little longer!" Brittany added. "Fine. I recall Alvin saying you two were dating six months before our last battle here. I'll kill you off first!" Ian said. "No!" a male voice yelled. It was Dave. "DAVE! HOLY MUNK HE'S HERE TO SAVE US!" Alvin shouted. "You!" Ian snapped. "Uh-huh, it's me," Dave said. "I'm about to kill them and you're not going to stop me!" Ian said, grabbing Brittany. "ALVIN!" Brittany yelled. Alvin hung his head. "I can't. I'm tied up."<p>

Ian smirked at Dave. "Prepare to watch, live, as I kill Brittany," he said, taking out a pocket knife. He held it to her neck and was about to slit it when the knife was kicked away from his hand by a pink sneaker. As he looked down, he saw that everyone had suddenly assembled at his feet. "PUT. BRITTANY. DOWN!" Nicki commanded. Ian dropped Brittany immediately. She hit the floor with a loud thud. Alvin cringed. "Sorry Britt…" Then he glared at Ian. "Stop dropping me and her, would you?" he shouted up to him. Ian rolled his eyes. "Like that would stop me," he said. Chrissy ignored the entire conflict as she cut the ropes around Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor. As soon as Alvin was free he knelt down beside Brittany. "Brittany are you alright? Speak to me!" he said. Brittany groaned. "Alvin…my head…it hurts…," she complained. Alvin kissed her forehead. "You'll be alright…just hang in there, Britt…"

Brittany moaned in reply.

Alvin turned to Ian. "Do you see how hurt Brittany is, you IDIOT?" he yelled, pushing up his sweatshirt sleeve. He was prepared to claw Ian's eyes out and then rip apart his face, then shove the remains in a blender. Ian nodded. "I can very well see that, Playa Seville," he shot back. Alvin's face burned red with anger. "I AM NOT A PLAYA!" Ian smirked. "Oh really? Look Brittany in the eye and sincerely tell her you're not in love with Arabella," he challenged. Alvin knelt down beside Brittany and pushed her bangs from her eyes. "Britt, I am not in love with Arabella. I've loved you since I first saw you at West Eastman the first day you were there. My heart shattered when you didn't believe me about Ian. When you became my girlfriend I was ecstatic. I would never leave your side," he said. Ian rolled his eyes. "Well he's probably faked it a thousand times to get girls!" he shouted. Alvin turned to Ian, balling his fists. "Ian Bearyboo Hawke, I am not a playa, and my name isn't Playa either. You better shut your mouth or I'll—" "You'll what?" Ian interrupted the red-clad chipmunk. Alvin glared. "I'll rip your face to shreds and then shove the rest of it in a BLENDER!" he screamed to the bald man. Ian just laughed. "Bluff all you want, but I can actually kill you."

"Don't touch them," Amy's voice came from behind Ian. Ian whirled around to see the brunette-haired teen standing behind Ian with a baseball bat from the sports aisle. "I'll hit you with this, break your glasses, knock out a few teeth, and potentially land you in the hospital," she snapped. Ian's smile wavered, but still remained. "Huh, I doubt that!" he said. Amy smacked the bat into the palm of her hand repeatedly. "Wanna find out?" "No…," Ian muttered. Amy nodded. "Good. Now don't lay another finger on them, and we'll be fine," she growled. Ian put his hands up. "I won't." Then his smirk returned. "But they will." Before Amy could question, she was shoved to the ground by a dark force. Glancing down, she saw Vampmunk and Vampette. Vampmunk picked up Brittany and carried her bridal-style to the highest rack, and laid her there. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, FREAK?" Alvin shouted up. Vampmunk grabbed some rope. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Alvin shouted, something suddenly clicking in his brain. He quickly got to the top of the rack. Brittany was groaning. "Alvin…help…" Vampmunk got in front of Brittany. "You can't save her now because I'm about to hang her," he snarled to Alvin. Alvin shoved the dark chipmunk off the rack, taking him by surprise. Vampmunk hit the floor below, and Alvin grabbed Brittany and carried her off the rack. Then Vampmunk started running at Alvin. "Brittany…run if you can," Alvin whispered. Brittany nodded, and ran despite her pain.

Alvin let himself be knocked to the floor by Vampmunk. It hurt a lot, but it was for Brittany. The pink-clad chipette watched Alvin as her head slowly got better. Vampette was on the sideline, waiting to jump in any time and help Vampmunk. Brittany got up, as her head was feeling much better, and her energy was pretty much returned. "HEY VAMPETTE!" she yelled. Everyone turned to her. Vampette growled. "You wanna go?"

"Hit me with your best SHOT!" Brittany spat. "Brittany, be careful!" Alvin called from Vampmunk's headlock. Vampette lunged for Brittany, but ended up sprawled across the floor. Her black hair whipped in her face as she turned around. Brittany was standing there, arms crossed, grinning. "I don't feel like that was your best shot," she said. Vampette glared at her. "I am going to kill you…," she growled, "…one way or another." Brittany backed up a bit. "T-Try me!" she said suddenly less confident than she was. Vampette tackled Brittany and pinned her down against the floor. She held her fist above Brittany's face and pulled back, ready to punch her. Her fist was swirling with dark electricity. Brittany tried to recoil back. Then something happened.

"YOU LET HER GO!" It was Jeanette's voice the loud cry came from. The purple-clothed chipette was standing behind Vampette holding a small Nerf gun. Eleanor was behind her with a marshmallow shooter. Vampette just laughed. "Your pathetic attempts are no match for me!" While Vampette was distracted, Brittany shot up, flinging Vampette into the rack. Before Vampette could get up and strike back, Claire scooped up the Chipettes and put them in her hands. Dave grabbed the Chipmunks. Ian glared. "Put them down or I'll pull my stun gun," he snapped. "I'll take that risk," Dave hissed. "Dave, don't risk yourself any injuries…we'll go," Simon said. Dave shook his head. "No, you're my kids and I'm going to protect you from Ian. I almost lost you guys…"

"Let's quit the father-kids love-fest and get on with the battle!" Ian shouted. "What battle, Ian? I'm taking them HOME! I'll call the FBI on you when we get there!" Dave shouted back. Ian just cackled. "Dave, Dave, Dave, do you really want to do that?" he asked. Dave rolled his eyes. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked. Ian smirked. "Because, Dave. If you leave now I'll hurt them ten times worse than I will today…if I don't kill them."

Dave stood for a minute, letting Ian's words sink in. "Ian," he said in a small voice, "why don't you leave them alone?" It was Ian's turn to stand frozen. "They ruined my life," Ian responded, his voice wavering. "Flashback time," Claire muttered under her breath.

_**Flashback, Three Days After the Chipettes Were Rescued…**_

_"Ian Hawke, the court finds you guilty of six counts of animal cruelty, three counts of impersonation, and four counts of breaking and entering. Your max time in jail is going to be one year-and-a-half. Your sentence starts now," the judge said, slamming his gabble on his desk. "Court dismissed."_

_Ian walked slowly out of the courtroom, mockery coming from everyone there. He had known right away from the start of his trial that everyone, even his own family, had sided with Dave and the chipmunks. He watched with dread as the chipmunks' faces lit up with ecstasy that they had won the case. He scowled as he watched Brittany throw her self into Alvin's arms; Simon and Jeanette hug each other, and Eleanor start crying tears of joy into Theodore's shoulder. "Rats. I'll get you again, I swear…" He looked up to make sure the police officers escorting him out didn't hear him. They didn't. _

_Ian glared back at the court room one more time. _I'll get my revenge, _he thought, _and you'll all be sorry you ever messed with me…

_**End of Flashback**_

"But you're the one who messed with us in the first place!" Simon argued. "Actually, I believe it was Dave who introduced me to you rats," Ian said, smirking. He had just put all the pieces into place. Theodore and Alvin looked to Simon for confirmation. Simon nodded slowly. "But the point you're trying to make, Ian…that's only half true," he said. Ian's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean it's only _half true?_" he snarled. "Well, if you recall correctly, which I do, Dave had adopted us, clothed us, and set up that display to show you at Jett Records the next day. We didn't sing and Dave basically lost his job for that," Simon began. "Go on…," Ian murmured, a vague memory beginning to resurface. "Don't you remember, Ian? We showed up at your mansion that night or the next, singing for you so Dave could be rehired. You brought his song to the top and spoiled us rotten…then you caged us and started to abuse our singing talents until you forced us into lip-syncing," Simon said. "Yeah! Then you fooled the Chipettes into thinking we were cruel when really it was you!" Theodore added. Ian looked at them. "Do you all have to remember so much?" "Do you have to be an idiot so much?" Alvin cut in sharply.

Ian grabbed at Alvin. Dave turned away so that Ian's hand touched nothing but air. "We're leaving," Dave said. That was when a piercing black light burst in the center of the room. A loud rumble of thunder accompanied it, and black rain started falling. Vampmunk and Vampette had caused it to happen.

"Now this is just like last year," Jeanette observed. Ian grinned. "This is the end Dave. It's the end…OF YOU!" he yelled, shoving Dave down. The Chipmunks and Chipettes went flying onto the saturated floors. Dave hit his head, hard. He blacked out, and Vampmunk and Vampette cast a spell. Dave changed. His skin went pale and cold, his red t-shirt and jeans went black, and he suddenly had a hooded cloak on. "Holy munk…," Simon whispered, cupping his paw over his mouth. He led his siblings and the Chipettes over to the big group and then stood back. "Get up, Seville," Ian commanded to Dave. Dave got up and smirked devilishly at his "kids." "Dave!" Claire shouted behind him. Dave whirled around. "Not now Claire…it's time to finish off the rats…" "Ian what did you do?" Claire demanded. "He's finally seeing things my way," Ian responded. "What do we do?" Brittany whispered to Alvin. Alvin shrugged. "This is a big twist. I didn't even see this coming," he said. Brittany's breath hitched. "So you have no plan…?" "No plan."

Brittany stumbled a bit. Alvin grabbed her arm. "Whoa, Brittany. Are you alright?" he asked. Brittany shook her head. "No, no…I'm not…if we don't have a plan…how will we save Dave…?" Brittany asked, holding her head. Alvin shrugged. "I don't know…just stay strong and we'll figure something out, alright, Britt. You've gotta stay strong for me," he said. Brittany nodded. "I-I know…but this is all getting to me…," she said. Alvin wrapped his arm around her. Then the two returned their attention to the forming fight.

"You six," Dave snarled to the Chipmunks and Chipettes. The six gulped. "Y-Yes Dave?" Simon asked. "You're all going to obey me…," Dave slurred. "What do you w-want…," Jeanette asked. "Simon, you're going to become a vampire and join us and kill Jeanette," Dave answered. "What?" Simon and Jeanette exclaimed. "Alvin, Theodore, you will join your brother and kill Brittany and Eleanor," Dave went on, ignoring the bespectacled chipmunks. "No!" Theodore shouted. "I'm not going to kill Eleanor! You're out of your mind because Vampmunk and Vampette put some crazy spell on you to make you act all whacko!" "Don't insult me and don't disobey me. NOW BECOME VAMPIRES AND KILL THEM OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Dave roared. Tears stung the Chipettes' eyes. "Go, Alvin…do what Dave says. The lesser of two evils…do you want to die with us or continue life?" Brittany whispered. Alvin took Brittany's paws. "I'd rather die with you than continue life knowing I'd killed you because my father under a spell told me to," he said, hugging the auburn-furred chipette. Brittany hugged him back, tears spilling over her eyelids. "I love you…," Brittany whispered. Alvin stroked her hair. Then Ian cleared his throat.

"I believe it's time," he said. "I love you Theodore…," Eleanor said, choking back sobs. Theodore squeezed her paw and pulled her into a hug. "I love you too, Eleanor…," he responded quietly. "Simon…remember me…," Jeanette murmured tearfully. Simon nodded. "I always will." "I love you, Si," Jeanette whispered. Simon just nodded. "Alright who's dying first? Brittany, Jeanette, or Eleanor?" Ian asked. "NO ONE!" the large group of chipmunks and chipettes off to the right shouted. Ian's eyes widened. "I forgot about you…how many are you?" Ian said. "THIRTY!" Delilah yelled to the bald-headed man. "Thirty!" Ian exclaimed, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "I'll never defeat you all!" "We can try. We have their caretaker," Vampette hissed deviously. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH! VAMPIDIOT SAID NOTHING!" Larissa screamed. Ian smirked. "Great idea. It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?" Ian said. Then he fake frowned. "But it'll hurt them…oh well let's try anyway!" he said. "Scatter!" Mabel yelled.

They all scattered with their siblings and counterparts. "The four of us should gang up on Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor," Ian said. "Dave, don't do this," Claire said. Dave ripped his wedding ring off his finger. "Save it, Blondie," he said, slamming it into Claire's palm. Dave then ran off to rejoin Ian, Vampmunk, and Vampette, leaving a stunned Claire alone with Toby, Julie, Amy, and Brendan. "Did he just divorce you…?" Toby asked, clearly confused. "I don't know…," Claire said, staring after her husband.

* * *

><p>"Dave is out of his mind!" Brittany declared. "He's going nuts," Eleanor agreed. "Well he's under a spell…," Jeanette muttered. "What are we gonna do?" Alvin asked. "Well…," Simon began, glancing around. Everyone leaned in. "I have an idea…but all six of us have to be willing to go for it in order for it to work…," he said. "Tell us!" Theodore begged. "Alvin, Theodore, we have to be willing to be turned into vampires for a brief amount of time," Simon started. He turned to Alvin. "How did you change back me and Brittany last year?" he asked. "I slapped you across the face and kicked you in the shin and you fell flat on your stomach. I couldn't hit Brittany so I kissed her," Alvin replied. "Okay, good, good. So here's the plan. Theo, Al, and I will become vampires willfully. We're going to pretend to kill the girls. The girls need to make sure we don't kill them for real because we all saw how Dave was acting," Simon said. "Then what?" Eleanor squeaked. "Well, as soon as Vampmunk and Vampette think you're dead they're probably gonna go away and cook up some scheme to hurt the rest of the group, and tie the rest of our friends, the 'good guys' up and shove us somewhere, then take your 'dead' bodies to somewhere else…," Simon went on. "AND THEN?" Alvin shouted. "The point is the Chipettes need to be alert," Simon said.<p>

"And then what will happen?" Brittany asked. "Well, you're going to need to free yourselves from wherever the vampires put you…so then you can find the rest of the group, untie them, and change us back. Alvin, which method of changing was more affective?" Simon said. "Slapping you was quicker and more affective," Alvin answered. "Okay, so you guys need to slap us across the face no matter how much it's going to hurt us and then kick us in the shin for us to change back," Simon said, "Finally, we will take down the vampires and get Dave back to normal. Are we all on board?"

Alvin nodded, smiling at his brother. He put his paw inside the circle he, his brothers, and the Chipettes had formed. Simon's paw was already there. Theodore placed his paw in. "I'll do it," he said. Brittany placed her paw in next, followed by Eleanor. The five looked at Jeanette. "Netta, are you okay? If you don't want to do it we can come up with something else," Simon said. Jeanette bit her lip. "I don't want to hurt you…," she mumbled. "Jeanette if you don't want to we'll come up with another plan," Brittany reassured her sister. Jeanette looked at everyone. "I'm going to do it for the sake of you guys," she said, finally placing her paw in the center of the circle. "BREAK!" Simon shouted. Everyone raised their paws in the air and then peered out of their hiding spot. Nobody was in sight yet. "We have roughly a few minutes before things will get heinous," Simon said. Jeanette walked up to the blue-clad chipmunk and hugged him profusely. "Simon, I know you can't promise anything, but please…will you try not to hurt me…?" she whispered. "I'll try," Simon replied, hugging the purple-wearing chipette. He stroked Jeanette's soft brunette hair. "I'll try not to hurt you…," he mumbled.

"Alvin," Brittany said quietly, looking to her red-clothed counterpart. Alvin glanced in the auburn-haired chipette's direction. "Yeah Britt?" he responded equally as quiet. "I just want to let you know that…I really love you…even when you'll be fighting yourself to not kill me when you're in vampire form," Brittany mumbled. Alvin pulled her into a hug. "Oh…Britt…I know…I'll try my best to keep my vampire self in control…," he whispered to her. "Please try not to hurt me…," Brittany whispered back. "I'd never, ever hurt you purposely…," Alvin murmured to her.

"Theodore," Eleanor moaned, putting her head on his shoulder. "Please try not to hurt me…," she murmured. Theodore wrapped his arm around Eleanor. "Ellie, I'd never hurt you purposely. If I ever did it would end up being accidental, cross my heart!" he responded. Eleanor nodded. "I know…I just can't help but think its purpose. I mean, every time Vampmunk or Vampette turns someone into a vampire, they become all nasty…take Dave for example. When he wasn't transformed he was trying to protect us every change he got…and now that he's transformed, he's even being rude to Claire…," she said. "Eleanor…I couldn't bring myself to even lightly smack you purposely. To kill you purposely? That's beyond me…," Theodore said. "Oh, Theodore…," Eleanor mumbled. Theodore hugged Eleanor and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you…," he whispered in her ear. "And I love you," Eleanor agreed.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Vampette shouted, surprising the six chipmunks. "It's time guys, good luck…," Simon whispered. "Now…," Vampmunk said, grabbing Alvin, Simon, and Theodore by the hoods of their sweatshirts. "You're going to be vampires, and you're not going to resist." "Fine…, it's no use…," Alvin said. Vampmunk then bit Alvin. Alvin cried out. Brittany cringed at her boyfriend's yelps of pain. Alvin's transformation was finally done after another minute, and soon enough Simon and Theodore were also vampires. "Now…kill the Chipettes!" Ian commanded. Alvin lunged for his pink-clad counterpart. He pinned Brittany immediately. Brittany saw underneath his devilish smirk a glimmer of regular Alvin. 'Pretend to die,' he mouthed. Brittany's eyes twinkled for a split second with hope. But then Vampire Alvin took over. His smirk turned darker, eviler in a way, and he hissed, cat-like, at Brittany, showing his fangs. Instead of screaming help, like she would've, Brittany just screamed. As soon as Alvin's fangs touched her fur, she let out a blood-curdling scream, and then held her breath before Alvin could do any actual damage to her. Vampire Alvin was confused, but nonetheless thought he was successful in killing Brittany. He carried her "lifeless" body bridal-style up to Vampmunk and Vampette. "What should I do with her?" he asked. "Just hold her," Vampette said. "We'll figure that out when we go to our secret meeting spot." Alvin nodded and held Brittany.

Simon was cornering coming slowly toward Jeanette as she backed up into a rack. "P-P-P-Please kill me gently," she stammered, gazing into the blood red eyes of her once-calm counterpart. Simon smirked devilishly at Jeanette, who whimpered uneasily. "Prepare to die," he snarled. Jeanette was frozen in fear. Simon used his dark powers to choke Jeanette. Jeanette quickly dropped to the floor before Simon could actually choke her to death. Simon smirked, satisfied, and carried Jeanette over to Alvin.

Theodore hissed dangerously at Eleanor, who was shaking with fear behind a Sale sign. Theodore was slowly lurking upon her, ready to strike at any moment. Eleanor's bright green orbs were round and large, full of fright. "Are you ready to die, Miss Wilson?" Theodore asked, smirking like the devil's child. Eleanor's fur stood on edge as Theodore grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him. He began to bite her when Eleanor collapsed on the floor, fooling her counterpart completely. Theodore dragged her over to his brothers. Vampmunk then stood in front of the rest of the chipmunks that had been rounded up by haters. They had been tied up. "Ian is bringing you someplace you'll never get out of. But just to make sure you don't escape…," Vampmunk said, gesturing to a cage. The tied-up chipmunks were put into it, and Ian took the cage away.

Vampmunk turned back to Alvin, Simon, and Theodore. "Follow Vampette and me so we can properly dispose of the Chipettes," he said. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore carried their girlfriends to a secret room Vampmunk and Vampette had made themselves in the vents of the building. The boys followed them all the way to a part of the vent right to the trash chute. "Put them down, now. The garbage truck comes on Fridays and if I'm correct it's Friday and it hasn't come yet," Vampette said. The Chipmunks were about to toss the girls down the chute when they sprang up, each smacking the boys and kicking them in the shins. "YOU FAKERS!" Vampmunk shouted. The Chipmunks each smiled up at their girls. "Nicely done," Alvin complimented, getting up next to Brittany. Simon and Theodore also got up. "You knew they were going to do this?" Vampette demanded. "Give it up, Vampette. Nothing beats the power of true love," Simon said. "Well you can never beat us," Vampmunk said acrimoniously.

Theodore narrowed his eyes. "Yes we can!" he yelled, shoving him down the chute. Vampmunk was taken by surprise and fell down the chute. Vampette gasped after her counterpart. "VAMPMUNK!" she yelled. Eleanor pushed Vampette after Vampmunk. Vampette screamed as she fell down the chute. "RUN!" Jeanette shouted. The six chipmunks split up with their counterparts. But nobody saw Vampmunk and Vampette come back up the chute. "Those idiots are dumb enough to believe that we actually fell down without any way of getting up," Vampette growled.

* * *

><p>"How the heck are we going to get out of here?" Jeff barked to Ian. Ian smirked. "That's the point. You're not going to escape because you're my prisoners," he said. "We'll find a way out! Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor will save us! They always come through!" Jeff argued. Ian laughed. "You're an idiot, Jeff. Honestly? The Chipettes are dead and the Chipmunks are my minions," he said. Jeff rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I honestly doubt that the Chipettes are dead," he muttered angrily. "Alvin barely touched Brittany, Simon didn't choke Jeanette long enough, and Theodore didn't sink his fangs in at all."<p>

"What?" Nicki asked sleepily, looking over to her counterpart. "I said that the Chipettes can't possibly be dead," Jeff replied. "If you observed closely, Alvin and Theodore hardly touched Brittany and Eleanor, and Simon didn't choke Jeanette long enough."

Nicki nodded, suddenly realizing. "You're right, Jeff. They must have planned something with the Chipmunks when they hid so they could take down Vampette and Vampmunk," she said. Ian looked down, eyes wide. He opened his mouth to say something, and then bit his tongue. There was new information…

* * *

><p>"Theodore," Eleanor whispered. Theodore looked up at his green-clad counterpart. "Yeah Ellie?" he responded quietly. The pair was currently in the vents trying to find the rest of the chipmunks. "How much control did you have over yourself in vampire form…?" Eleanor asked. "Not much. I can't even remember much. What even happened?" Theodore said. "You were being evilly charming…it was utterly terrifying," Eleanor answered. Theodore looked down. "I'm really sorry for scaring you that much…," he whispered. "It's fine. It was a demon inside you overcoming you," Eleanor reassured.<p>

"Theodore…Eleanor…," a voice said. "Oh goodness," Eleanor said, looking behind them. Theodore looked underneath the grate. "Hey, look, our friends!" he said. "It's a trick! IAN AND DAVE ARE GOING TO CATCH YOU!" Tammy and Scott shouted up to them. "THEODORE RUN!" Eleanor screamed. They bolted away. Ian and Dave could be heard yelling at Scott and Tammy. Then they heard screams. "Theodore…I think we should go back," Eleanor said, her ears suddenly perking up. "I hear them and they sound like they're in trouble." She and Theodore turned around and started going back.

They looked back through the grate and could see Ian and Dave opening the cage. "Hey, we're the ones you want!" Theodore shouted down. "Yeah, come and GET US!" Eleanor taunted. Ian and Dave looked up. "You two," Dave and Ian snapped simultaneously. Theodore and Eleanor darted away. "Dave, get me a ladder. We'll deal with the blabbermouths later," Ian said.

* * *

><p>"Simon!" Jeanette shrieked. Simon looked back to see his counterpart suddenly coming to a halt, frozen stiff in terror. "Netta! Netta what's wrong?" he asked. Jeanette was suddenly tackled to the ground by Vampette, who opened her mouth wide and hissed at Simon. "You idiots thought we were down the vent for good. You were dumb enough to believe it," she snapped. "You thought your plan was so smart, willingly turning into vampires, the girls faking their deaths only to return you to normal when Vampmunk and I least expected it." Jeanette and Simon remained silent while Vampette ranted on. "You shoved us down that vent and got away as quickly as possible, and you obviously thought you had more time than you did. That was a wrong move," she snarled at the bespectacled chipmunks. Jeanette was still pinned underneath Vampette and was becoming very worried. Simon sensed his girlfriend's worry.<p>

"Get off of Jeanette," he commanded. Vampette looked at him, displeasure and disgust written all over her face. "What did you just say?" she hissed. "You heard me. Get off of Jeanette, because I'm the one you want," Simon said. "Jeanette was the one who faked her death; she's the one who's going to face consequences," Vampette shot back. Simon smirked. "Well you're going to change your perspective on her being held responsible when you find out that I'm the one who thought up the entire plan," he said slyly. Vampette's eyes shot open wider than they were. She leapt off of Jeanette and began to snarl at Simon. Her fangs were dangerously close to the blue-wearing chipmunk, and Simon was in deep trouble. "_You_ thought of the plan?" Vampette hissed her finger underneath Simon's chin. Simon's eyes met Vampette's, which were full of hatred and resentment. He backed up a bit. "Yeah…I-I did," he said.

"Well then, you're right. I am going to have to make you the one to face consequences," Vampette whispered. Then she lunged for Simon. He fell to the ground under the vampire's grip. She sunk her fangs into his fur. Simon yelled out in pain, screaming incoherent words at the top of his lungs. "SIMON!" Jeanette screeched. Vampette whirled around to glare at the chipette. Her eyes were redder than before, and she was licking her lips with satisfaction. Simon was lying on the ground, blood seeping out of the two bite marks left by Vampette. "Now your precious Simon is going to DIE. Deal with it, Jeanette. DEAL WITH IT!" Vampette snarled viciously. She disappeared.

Jeanette knelt beside Simon and yanked off her jean jacket. She placed it on Simon's bloody wounds. "Simon, please respond. Don't die on me, DON'T DIE!" she said, beginning to cry. "You can't die after everything we've been through! Hang in there! PLEASE STAY STRONG SIMON!" Jeanette looked at Simon's face. It looked drained of energy. "N-N-N-Netta…I-I-I d-d-d-don't think I'm gonna m-m-make it…," Simon stammered hoarsely. "No…you can make it…you can! SIMON!" Jeanette sobbed. "I l-l-l-love y-you…," Simon whispered. "I love you too…," Jeanette whispered back, kissing her counterpart. Simon kissed back very weakly. "Don't die…," Jeanette said quietly, moving hair from Simon's face.

She squeezed his paw. "I need you…Alvin and Theodore need you…don't die on us, Si…," she whispered. Simon gently squeezed hers back. "Netta…oh, Netta…," he mumbled. "You saved my life…I can never repay you…," Jeanette muttered. "Yes, you c-can…because you're here…hand-holding is everything…stand by me…you're saving my life…," Simon said. Jeanette hugged Simon, sitting him up. Simon hugged her back and removed Jeanette's jacket from his wounds. Jeanette looked at the blood still pouring out. "Simon, keep this on there," she said. Simon shook his head. "No, you need your jacket, I'll be f-f-f—" Simon passed out.

"SIMON!" Jeanette yelled. Simon's wounds were still spurting blood out in large amounts. Jeanette quickly pressed her jacket on top of the two cuts. "Please be okay…," Jeanette murmured, crumbling to her knees. She began to sob next to her counterpart, whose blood was still pouring out into her jean jacket.

* * *

><p>Alvin grabbed Brittany's paw. "Come on Britt! Just a little more ways! We can make it!" he shouted, looking toward a grate in the vent. Brittany was panting behind the chipmunk. "Can we please rest a minute? I feel like I'm gonna give out and just collapse!"<p>

Alvin nodded and slid down against the cool, silver, metal walls. Brittany sat right next to him. "How will we ever change Dave back?" she asked. Alvin shrugged. "Honestly, I didn't even think Simon's plan would work that well…," he said. "It didn't," Vampmunk's voice growled. "Oh no," Brittany mumbled, grabbing onto Alvin's red sweatshirt. Vampmunk appeared in a whirl of dark clouds, his eyes redder than ever with acrimoniousness. "Don't hurt us," Alvin snapped. "You're already on my bad side as it is." "It's not you I want, Alvin…," Vampmunk hissed. His eyes landed on Brittany. A smirk slowly stretched across his face. "_She's_ the one I want…" Brittany whimpered. Alvin jumped in front of her. "Well you can't have her, Vampmunk! You're going to have to get through me!" he said firmly. Vampmunk cackled. "Alvin, Alvin, Alvin…," he said, disappearing. "Hmm…I got rid of him that fast," Alvin said. He smiled triumphantly and turned to Brittany. "Well Britt—" Vampmunk reappeared behind Brittany and grabbed the chipette by the collar of her shirt. Alvin gasped. "Let her go!" he shouted. Vampmunk smirked. "You said I had to get through you, but the rules said nothing about getting around you," he said. Brittany and Alvin fell silent. Vampmunk grinned. "Good, you agree," he said. The vampire chipmunk snapped his fingers, and a pile of rope appeared. Brittany looked down and immediately knew that the rope was meant for _her._ She opened her mouth to scream when Vampmunk clamped a paw over her mouth.

Alvin could only stand frozen, watching Vampmunk tie up his counterpart. Then Alvin noticed something catch the little light there was in the musty old vents. There was a silvery item in Vampmunk's pocket. Then it hit Alvin. It was a knife. Small splotches of blood were evident on it. The red-clad chipmunk's eyes watched Vampmunk carefully. Vampmunk was reaching for the knife to kill Brittany with. And since Brittany was tied up and couldn't scream for help, she couldn't move and was rendered helpless. Alvin took a step forward. Vampmunk's head snapped in Alvin's direction. His eyes widened as he jumped forward, knocking Alvin over. The knife flew from his pocket, sliding through a nearby grate. Alvin grinned. "You can't kill her now," he said. Vampmunk rolled his eyes. "You're an IDIOT, Alvin. I have DARK POWERS. How CAN'T I kill her?" Alvin glared at him. "Don't kill her. How would you like it if I killed Vampette?" he shot at the vampire. "You're an idiot. Vampires are undead, you moron," Vampmunk said. Alvin nodded slowly. "Right…dang what am I supposed to do?" he mumbled.

"You could die," a voice said from under the grate. Alvin and Vampmunk both turned around to see Ian standing under the grate with Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, and Eleanor.

* * *

><p>"This is heinous!" Jeanette exclaimed. The room she was placed in with her counterpart was dimly lit. The cage the two shared was rusted terribly. Jeanette looked to Simon, who was still unconscious. Thankfully, the cuts had stopped bleeding. Some of the color was returning to Simon's face. Jeanette sighed. "Simon…please wake up and be alright…," she whispered. Her mind drifted back to fifteen minutes earlier how Alvin and Theodore had just been landed in the same state…<p>

_**Flashback, Fifteen Minutes Ago**_

_"You could die," Ian said from underneath the grate. Jeanette knew her sister and Alvin were being faced by Vampmunk at the moment and Ian wouldn't help. "Die? DIE?" Alvin demanded from the vent. Then Jeanette could hear a blood-curdling scream, easily recognized as her sister's. "DON'T HURT ME!" Brittany cried. "PUT HER DOWN!" Alvin's shout followed. Jeanette cringed when Alvin and Brittany came tumbling out of the grate, right into a cage together. Alvin was bleeding profusely, just as Simon was. Brittany's eyes narrowed and a dark and vicious look passed over her face as she turned to Vampmunk. "ALVIN CAN DIE BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU—" "SILENCE, FOOL!" Vampmunk said, stopping Brittany before she could get dirty. "Ian, take them all to separate rooms," Vampette snarled. Ian nodded and reached inside the cage Alvin and Brittany were in when Brittany jumped defensively in front of Alvin. "DON'T TOUCH HIM," she growled. Ian rolled his eyes. "Fine…," he muttered. _

_Ian turned around to grab Eleanor. He immediately got a good grip on her, and began to rip her away from Theodore. "Ian! DON'T HURT HER!" he shouted. Ian smirked. "What are you going to do about it, Theo-dork?" he retorted. In a burst of fury, Theodore jumped onto Ian. Ian dropped Eleanor, but she landed softly on the wet ground, still soaking up the ever-falling black water. Theodore was soon getting tossed around by Ian, so Vampmunk and Vampette cornered Eleanor. _

_Theodore looked down and saw his counterpart about to be hurt and leapt onto Vampmunk's back. The vampire thrashed about, sending Theodore onto his back. That's when the green-clad chipmunk was bitten, and screamed, bursting everyone's eardrums._

_That was the last thing everyone saw before blacking out…_

_**End of Flashback**_

Jeanette lightly ruffled her counterpart's hair. "Simon," she murmured. The drowsy chipmunk stirred, and his bright, blue eyes slowly opened. "Netta…Netta where are we?" Simon asked his counterpart. Jeanette frowned. "We're in some sort of control room by the looks of it. Alvin and Theodore are really hurt and bleeding like you were and they're somewhere with Brittany and Eleanor. The others are in a cage somewhere else," she replied. "We need to get out of here," Simon said. "The cage is rusted…," Jeanette murmured. "Do you have a nail file on you?" Simon asked. Jeanette rolled her cobalt-colored eyes. "I'm not Brittany!" she said. Simon nodded. "Okay, we're going to have to figure out how to do it without a nail file here, okay? Are you ready?" he said.

Jeanette shook her head. "No. Even though the bars are rusted I just remembered they put reinforcement on it with dark powers," she said. "So we're stuck in here?" Simon questioned. Jeanette nodded. "They're keeping us in here until they figure out what to do with us, since none of their plans were working," she explained. "That means they're trying to find a way to kill us."

"I'd give my life to protect yours," Simon said. "You've already risked yourself a lot, Si…if you get hurt like that again…I don't think you're gonna make it…," Jeanette said. "I can't lose you!" She began sobbing into Simon's hoodie. Simon wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "It's okay…," he whispered continually. That was when there was a chorus of "aww" coming from the grate in the vents above them. Simon and Jeanette looked up to see all of their friends with escape tools. "Max! Leah! Luke! Delilah! Jason! Serena! Sabrina! Jonah! Mark! Rebecca!" Simon shouted. "Shh!" Rebecca said. She quickly looked back, and then looked down again. "They've sent out Vampmunk and Vampette in search of us, Eleanor and Theodore's search party, and Alvin and Brittany's search party," she said.

"Yeah. We've gotta get you guys fast!" Mark said. He and Jonah unbolted the grate and lowered a rope. Slowly, everyone slid down the rope to get Simon and Jeanette. Rebecca and Sabrina cracked the code on the lock and opened the cage door. "You guys need to get out of here now," Sabrina said, motioning them up the rope. The couple climbed, followed by the others.

They pulled the rope back up and replaced the grate. Then they darted away through the vent system.

* * *

><p>"Alvin…," Brittany murmured, shaking her head. She was sobbing, on the verge of hysterics as her counterpart lay motionless in the cage with her. Alvin was landed in the critical state he was in protecting <em>her.<em> "It should have been me, Alvin…," Brittany said, stroking her boyfriend's hair. There was no response from her close-to-dead partner. Brittany slumped down her shoulders and pulled her knees to her chest. Alvin was still unmoving. Brittany was starting to lose all hope that they would even live another day when the door to the room creaked open. "Who's there?" Brittany sniffed, looking up. There was no answer. Brittany moved into the corner of the cage, dragging unconscious Alvin with her.

That was when several things happened. There was a sudden gust of wind in the room. Brittany looked up, realizing it was coming from the vent. The air conditioning had been turned on. The auburn-furred chipette shivered. Then she heard a quiet voice from right next to her. "Britt…," it mumbled. A smile spread across Brittany's face. The chipette squealed in delight and threw her arms around Alvin. "ALVIN! YOU'RE ALIVE!" she shouted. Alvin put his paws to his ears. "Yeah, I'm alive. Do you need to blow out my eardrums?" he asked. Brittany grinned. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. Alvin smirked in his usual, Alvin-like way. "It's good to be alive still. Now how do we get out of here?" he said. The door creaked open again. "I forgot about that," Brittany said, pointing to the door. She slowly came to the front of the cage and gripped the bars. "HELLO?" she called. The door opened fully, revealing ten chipmunks. They were Nicki, Jeff, Dylan, Chrissy, Derek, Kira, Arabella, Bruno, Larissa, and Chase. "Guys! Thank goodness you're here!" Alvin said. "ALVIE!" Arabella screamed from her position at the front of the group. She ran to the cage. Brittany was lightly shoved by Arabella as she reached inside for Alvin. Brittany was slightly taken aback by this.

"Get it through your thick skull!" Bruno called from the front of the group. "YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO DATE ALVIN!"

Arabella glared. "Yes I will! It's not like he actually loves Brittany!" she shouted. Brittany was hurt by her words, and Alvin was peeved. "Arabella I will NEVER date you!" he yelled. "I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH BRITTANY WILSON AND NOTHING WILL STOP THAT!" Arabella's eyes narrowed. "You're going to regret that, Alvin Seville. And Brittany Wilson, you'll rue this day you'll RUE IT!" she screeched. "Arabella, calm yourself down!" Chrissy said. "Yeah, just because we can't double-date Alvin and Jeff don't mean you have to have a fit over it!" Larissa piped up. "Excuse me?" Nicki asked. "Did you just say double-date Alvin and _my_ Jeff?" "_Your_ Jeff?" Larissa asked. Nicki pushed up her jacket sleeve. "I'll rearrange your face if you don't back down!" she spat. "Nicki, calm down. You know I love you," Jeff said, placing a reassuring paw on her shoulder. Nicki rolled her eyes. "I know that Jeff…but does Larissa know that?" she asked. Larissa grinned. "I don't. Jeff is going to be my man, so back off, idiot," she said. Nicki clenched her fists. "He's mine! Are you going DEAF?" she retorted.

"Help?" Alvin mumbled. Everyone turned to the two chipmunks sitting in the cage. "Leave them…," Arabella growled. "No, we're not leaving them," Kira said, walking up to the cage. She unlatched the door. Alvin and Brittany jumped out, and that was when Kira noticed the bite marks in Alvin's neck. "Alvin, what the heck happened to you?" she questioned. "Vampmunk," Alvin responded. "He did this to me." "H-H-He was protecting me…," Brittany stammered quietly. "I'd give my life to protect you," Alvin said, kissing his girlfriend. Arabella's fists clenched as she stomped away, quickly followed by Larissa. Bruno and Chase exchanged looks and tailed them.

* * *

><p>Eleanor was weeping over Theodore's unconscious body. The two were in a very dark room with basically no light. Eleanor could've sworn she heard rats crawling around somewhere. Blood was still seeping out of the cuts on Theodore's neck. Eleanor had pressed her jacket against the cuts a long while ago.<p>

Another tear escaped Eleanor's eye as she looked over her brand-new boyfriend. He seemed completely helpless, and his face was nearly completely drained of color. His eyelids were closed over his usually bright green orbs. Eleanor shook her head. "You nearly died saving me…," she whispered. "That is the greatest trait I look for in a boyfriend. I knew I made the right choice picking you." She hugged the green-wearing chipmunk tightly. "Oh, Theodore, wake up…"

Then light flooded the room. Eleanor froze in fear of whoever was entering the room. She looked to the door, where the silhouette of a man, or a young male adult, stood. Eleanor said nothing as the figure entered the room. The figure slowly approached the cage, and Eleanor squeezed her eyes shut. Then there were scuffling noises in the vents. It dawned on Eleanor that she was going to be attacked from two different sides. She was scared out of her mind and slowly opened her eyes. "Don't hurt me…," she whispered. "Hurt you?" the male said. It was Toby. "Toby! Thank goodness!" Eleanor cried. Then she looked up at the vents. "Who's there?" she called up. The vent grate clattered to the floor in response. Eleanor looked worriedly up, but her fears were erased. It was Tammy, Scott, Mabel, Kevin, Peter, Tracy, Tabitha, Eddie, Megan, and Johnny. "Are you alright?" Kevin asked. Eleanor shook her head. "Theo's not…," she said, pointing to her counterpart. Then she noticed Theodore stirring.

"Ellie…?"

"THEODORE!"

Eleanor and Theodore hugged each other. "Theo, you're okay!" Eleanor said. Theodore nodded. "I am, Ellie, I am…and I love you…" "I love you more. You nearly had to give your life for me and I could never repay you for that…," Eleanor responded. "Let's get this show on the road, we have Vampmunk and Vampette after us and Toby did some things to Dave and Ian that I can't really say!" Mabel said. Toby undid the lock on the cage, and Theodore and Eleanor scurried off with their friends.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later all of the chipmunks were gathered up back in the girls' clothing section. No one was in sight, so they figured they had at least a few minutes to figure out how to finally defeat Ian, Vampmunk, Vampette, and get back Dave. "Everyone's alright, as far as I can see," Chrissy said. She looked over at the six main chipmunks. "Alvin, Simon, Theodore, how willing are you going to be to have a new plan devised?" she asked. The trio nodded. "We'll be fine," Alvin stated. "You sure?" Brittany whispered to him. Alvin nodded, smiling confidently. "Anything it takes to protect my Brittany."<p>

"We need a plan so stop the sappy romance stuff!" Jeff said. "Hey, wait a minute…does anyone know where Arabella, Larissa, Bruno, and Chase are?" Nicki interrupted. Then there was a deafening roar of thunder, sending all the girls into the arms of their counterparts. A black swirl of clouds was silhouetted by a blinding flash of bright, white-blue light. "WHAT THE HECK?" Alvin screamed as tornado winds shoved all the chipmunks to the ground. Four vampires emerged with two captives. Bruno and Chase were being shoved forward by Arabella and Larissa, while they were guided by Vampmunk and Vampette. "We tried to stop them," Chase said. He grunted as Larissa shoved him forward. He turned slightly and glared, and then turned back to the frightened chipmunk group before him. "We failed," he went on. "And now they've gone nuts! They tried to find Vampmunk and Vampette to let this happen!"

"Now we'll finally get what we've always wanted," Arabella hissed. Her mischievous gaze landed on Alvin, who was holding Brittany. "Alvin Seville…," Arabella said mysteriously. She shoved Bruno to the ground. Alvin backed up, still holding onto Brittany. "You're the one that I want," Arabella said, walking closer to him. "Brittany's my girlfriend! Not you! You're crazy in the head! Someone get her some meds and just make her right in the head because she's scaring me!" Alvin shouted. Arabella's eyes narrowed. "You don't talk about me that way, Alvin Seville. I'm your girlfriend…," she seethed. "Brittany is my girlfriend! NOT YOU!" Alvin screeched.

Then there was cackling. So much cackling. "Arabella, just take him down and use mind control," Vampmunk said. Alvin glared. "You know I'm weaker than usual!" he said. Vampmunk nodded. "ATTACK HIM AND GET WHAT YOU WANT, ARABELLA!" he roared. "No!" Brittany and Bruno shouted simultaneously. "AND I WANT JEFF!" Larissa screamed, lunging for Alvin's best friend. Nicki jumped in the way at the last second. Chase and Jeff cringed as Nicki's back hit the floor while she began to wrestle the vampire chipette.

Then she heard Brittany tell her a tactic to turn Larissa back. Nicki did as told and turned Larissa back, and kicked her into the arms of Chase. Their lips crashed together. Chase and Larissa froze. Then Larissa slowly deepened the kiss. Arabella looked on disgustedly at her friend. "Idiot," she hissed. Then she turned to Alvin, Brittany, and Bruno. Bruno exchanged looked with Alvin. That's when Alvin pushed Arabella back, crashing her lips to Bruno. Arabella's spell was broken. Vampmunk and Vampette glared. "We still have Dave…"

* * *

><p>"Toby, hand me the wrench."<p>

"WRENCH!"

"…This is a hammer."

"Right."

"…HAND ME THE DARN WRENCH TOBY!"

Amy shook her head. "Never mind. I'll get it. But I'm almost done here. Then we should be able to turn Dave back, and then somehow get rid of Ian and those two idiot vampires," she said. Claire raised an eyebrow. "Amy, are you sure it will work?" she murmured. Amy nodded. "This should change Dave back. Our little brainy chipette Jeanette had previously taken a sample of the black magic left behind by Vampette last time we confronted her and she and Simon worked out a reversal potion that Alvin and Brittany broke. They also broke the big machine they used for it so I stole the blueprints," Amy responded. "And you managed to read them without getting a headache?" Claire questioned. Amy grinned. "Yup!" "I underestimated her…," Brendan said. "Now he owes me fifty dollars," Amy pointed out. Claire nodded slowly. "You need to hurry because I heard Ian mention that Dave will be the one to do the final persecution of everyone…," she said. "Well good news, I'm done," Amy said. Julie bit her lip. "I have a tactic of changing Dave back that would've saved a lot of time. You just slap him across the face and kick him in the shin," she said.

Amy face-palmed.

* * *

><p>"Dave, whoa. I'm in control over you!" Ian shouted. He was already backed up into a wall with a snarling Dave in front of him.<p>

"Dave, we can work this out!" Ian begged. "Just leave me alone and go kill the kids!" Dave shook his head. Ian raised an eyebrow. "Dave, come on…" That was when four teenagers and a woman showed up. "You guys!" Ian yelled. Claire nodded. "We would've been here sooner but Julie didn't tell us something important," she said. She slapped Dave and kicked him in the shin. "No!" Ian yelled. Dave was changing back.

* * *

><p>"Nice work guys," Dave commented, watching the police take away Ian, Vampmunk, and Vampette. Everyone was headed out to the minivan. "Well, I think that's enough excitement for one Black Friday," Simon said. Delilah rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? You, Alvin, and Theodore almost DIED!" she shouted.<p>

"We're alive, aren't we?" Theodore muttered. Dave looked at everyone from the rearview mirror. "You almost died?" he asked. Alvin grinned sheepishly. "We have a lot of explaining to do..."


End file.
